


Love Me Gently

by angeoltaire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: Just a little Kierarktina first time fic, that's been sat in my documents unfinished for about a year now, until I got the strange urge to finish it. Around 3000 words of pure smut and idiots being in love <33
Relationships: Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Love Me Gently

Cristina was nervous. 

That morning had begun in the same way her mornings with Mark usually did, these days. They woke up entwined in each other, made breakfast together, and helped each other to lace and buckle up their gear to prepare for the day’s missions. It was set to be a long day, and Cristina couldn’t wait to crash back into the apartment that evening. But, as they were about to leave, Mark turned to Cristina, grinning.

“I received a message from Kieran, while you were in the shower,” he said, his smile growing wider as he spoke. “He says he can get away for the night. The three of us can spend the night in the cottage together, if you like.”

That’s when the knot of nerves formed in her stomach.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Kieran. Kieran was one of the two loves of her life, one of her boys - and it had been too long since she’d seen him last, since he’d become King of the Unseelie Court and had to leave them behind. They’d spent an hour here and there in the cottage Adaon had generously given them, but those moments were fleeting, never lasting long before Kieran had to dash off to fulfill yet another kingly duty. 

It was spending the night that terrified Cristina. After the war against the Cohort, everything had happened so fast, and so intensely, that the trio had yet to experiment with the  _ intimacy  _ of their relationship.

Cristina knew she was ready to have sex. She had no doubts about her love for Kieran or Mark, or about their love for her. And  _ by the angel,  _ nobody had ever made her feel the way that they made her feel - so loved, so beautiful, so damn  _ aroused.  _ She knew she was incredibly lucky, to have not just found one love, but two. 

But that didn’t stop her from feeling anxious about it; she was, after all, only human (or, rather, only  _ mortal _ ). 

That day she threw herself into her work, taking any and every distraction it threw at her; a meeting with a warlock here, reports of a rogue vampire there. Several times during the day she locked eyes with Mark from across the room, and the glint in his eye, his obvious excitement for the evening oozing from him, made the butterflies in her stomach flutter a little harder.

When they reached the apartment that evening, she headed straight for the shower, both to calm her nerves, and to wash the ichor from her hair. Afterwards she braided her hair, slipped into a soft floral dress, and retrieved the Eternidad from its hiding place.

She padded softly through to the living room, where Mark was sat fidgeting impatiently. When he saw her, he stood up, twisting his hands around one another in front of him as if he too was a little nervous.

“You look beautiful, Cristina,” he murmured, pulling her close to him and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “Are you ready?”

Cristina nodded, weaving her fingers into Mark’s. “Of course.”

She closed her eyes and pictured the beautiful landscapes of faerie; the rolling green hills, the exquisite flowers, the glistening lakes, and their cottage, like something plucked straight from a fairytale. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She opened her eyes, inhaling deeply as the cool breeze raised goosebumps on her bare legs. Mark tugged on her hand, taking the key to the cottage from his pocket and sliding it into the lock. With a twist, the door was open, and he gestured for her to go in before him.

When she walked through to the living room, Kieran was already there, dressed in comfy linens and sprawled out on the sofa, reading one of the books Mark had left in the cottage. He glanced up towards the door, his face glowing as he noticed Mark and Cristina standing there, hand in hand.

“Miach,” he breathed. “Lady of Roses. I have missed you.”

Mark chuckled softly. “No more than we’ve missed you, your Highness.”

Kieran tutted, closing the book and placing it down on the oak table beside him. “I am not royalty tonight,” he sighed. “I am just yours.”

He pushed himself up off of the sofa, and crossed the room towards Mark and Cristina in two long strides. Cristina reached out a hand to him, and he took it gratefully, pulling her into him and kissing her fiercely. She stretched up on her toes and leaned into the kiss, her spine starting to tingle as Kieran’s tongue grazed her bottom lip. When he pulled away, she let out a low whine.

“Someone really has missed me,” Kieran grinned, turning his attention to Mark. He kissed the other man with the same measure of passion he’d given to Cristina. As she watched, the tight knot of anxiety in her stomach quickly transformed to a different kind of tension. All she knew was, in that moment, she needed  _ more. _

Kieran’s eyes flickered down towards Cristina. He’d heard her breath hitch as he’d kissed Mark, and there she stood with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, watching every movement the two boys made hungrily.

“Mark,” Kieran began. “Isn’t it time we showed our Lady how much we really love her?”

Mark nodded enthusiastically. “I couldn’t agree more, Kieran.”

Cristina was speechless. She couldn’t say a word as they each took hold of her hands and led her through to the bedroom. Mark discarded his shirt and sat up against the headboard of the bed, and Kieran gently guided Cristina until she was lying in Mark’s lap. Kieran pried open her legs and settled himself between them.

“Is this what you want, Princess?” he asked sincerely, and Cristina didn’t even need to think before she replied.

“Yes.”

Kieran stretched forward onto his hands and knees, until their noses were half an inch apart. She reached up and tucked streaks of silver and blue hair behind his ear, cupping his jaw with her hand. She could feel his breath on her lips, could feel his heartbeat against her chest.  _ By the angel,  _ she had missed him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She could feel Mark behind her, smoothly tracing the lines of the runes on her neck and shoulders with the pads of his fingers. Kieran continued to kiss her slowly and lightly, always easing off just as her arousal started to get the better of her. Kieran knew exactly what he was doing, and he wouldn't stop until he’d driven Cristina wild. 

She couldn't hold in the groan that escaped past her lips as Kieran pressed into the kiss harder, at the same time as Mark reached his hands around to gently massage her breasts. Her hardened nipples showed even beneath the fabric of her dress, and Mark smiled to himself, rolling them gently between his thumb and forefinger. 

Kieran pulled back, wiping the moisture from his mouth with his thumb, and toyed at the fabric of Cristina's skirt. 

"This really is a lovely dress," he mused. "But I think, at this moment in time, it is better suited to the bedroom floor."

He hitched the skirt up to her waist, lifting her hips up with ease. Mark helped, taking over to pull the dress up and over her head. He tossed it onto the rug, while Kieran looped his fingers under the waistband off her underwear and slid them off of her legs.

Cristina suddenly felt very exposed. A shiver ran up her spine as she nervously glanced toward Kieran, who was gazing up and down her body longingly, drinking her in with his eyes. He reached out with long, slender hands and gently trailed lines down her sides with his fingers. 

"So beautiful," he murmured, his fingers softly caressing her dark skin, moving over her hips and the curve of her stomach, down the insides of her thighs. Cristina shuddered as his hands came close to where her desire was starting to throb in her crotch. 

Mark leaned down and began to place tactile kisses across her neck and shoulders, as Kieran ran a long, teasing finger over the folds of her cunt. She let out a small whine as Kieran began to rub circles over her clit, holding her breath as he gradually pressed down a little bit harder, moved a little bit faster. She clawed at the bedsheets beneath her, muttering a string of incoherent obscenities under her breath.

Kieran tutted mockingly. "Mark, it seems our Princess is getting a little too impatient," he sighed. "Maybe some gentle restraint would keep her in line?" He reached out with the hand that wasn't stimulating her clit, and hooked a finger under her chin, until her eyes met his. "How does that sound, my Lady?" 

Cristina nodded eagerly, bucking her hips upwards. Kieran smirked over at Mark. Mark took her wrists gently, holding them together and pulling them up over her head, to his chest. She wriggled against his grip, but he remained firm. 

Satisfied, Kieran returned his attention to her lower body, planting wet kisses across her hips while his fingers kept up their pace. Cristina could feel herself edging closer and closer by the second; Kieran moved his mouth until it hovered over her clit, and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Everything was suddenly hot and wet and  _ intense _ , and within seconds, it tipped Cristina over the edge. She came with a shout, her hips thrusting upwards to meet Kieran's mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Kieran didn't take his mouth away until her hips settled back onto the mattress. 

"By the Angel," she panted, her head flopping back into Mark's lap. She glanced up towards Mark, who was sitting patiently behind her, rubbing soothing circles onto her wrists. Though he seemed placid, she could feel his erection through his jeans, rock hard. 

Kieran, who had now sat back on his heels, reached out his hands to help Cristina up. She sat up, dazed, and shifted until she was sitting beside Mark, her back pressed against the headboard. She reached over tentatively, and pressed the palm of her hand to the bulge of his erection. His breath caught in his throat, and he threw his head back, his lips parted with a small gasp as Cristina pressed down a little firmer. After a moment, she reached over with both hands to undo the buttons of his jeans. Mark lifted his hips to allow Kieran to discard of his jeans and boxers, and laid back against the headboard, letting out a contented sigh as both of his loves turned their attention to him.

Biting down on her bottom lip in concentration, Cristina took the length of Mark's erection in her hand, and slowly began to run her fingers up and down the shaft - not enough to stimulate, just enough to tease. He let out a small whine under his breath, which Cristina rewarded by wrapping her hand fully around his cock and starting up a steady rhythm, wanking him with vigor. 

Kieran placed himself on the other side of Mark, having removed his own clothes so all three were finally naked. Cristina's breath hitched as she paused to look over at Kieran, who was propped against the headboard with his cock, hard and red and dripping, laying flush against his stomach. She reached over with her free hand and brushed her fingers lightly against Kieran's length. Kieran's eyes darkened with want. 

"Lady of Roses," Kieran murmured. "May I?" 

Cristina wasn't quite sure what she was saying yes to, but she nodded, her mind a slave to her arousal. 

Kieran leaned over, gently stroking his own cock as he did so, and took Mark's cock into his mouth in one swift movement, until his nose was pressed against Cristina's hand, still wrapped around the base. The other man threw his head back and groaned, fisting a hand into the locks of Kieran's hair. Kieran started up a steady rhythm, his lips wrapped firmly around Mark's girth as his head bobbed up and down the length. 

Cristina took her hand back, watching keenly as Kieran sucked off Mark. She crawled over towards Kieran, who was laying on his side facing Mark, and swatted Kieran's hand away from his own cock. He hesitated, but soon after he'd stopped touching himself, his hand was replaced with Cristina's. She held the base of his cock in her hand and leaned forwards, mimicking Kieran's lips until hers were over the head. She swiped her tongue across the head, licking away the precome beaded there. 

"Fuck," Kieran rasped, withdrawing from Mark and collapsing back onto the mattress. Smiling to herself, Cristina took the chance to pin Kieran’s thighs to the bed as she took his cock in the back of her throat. Kieran reached out and gently placed his hand against Cristina's cheek, tenderly. "My Princess," Kieran sighed. "You are perfect."

Cristina wasn't sure when exactly he had moved, but suddenly Mark was behind her, placing gentle kisses across her back, following the trail down her hips and across her arse. He lowered his hand beneath her and gently teased the hole of her cunt with his finger. Instinctively, Cristina rocked her hips back towards the touch, the knot of arousal in her stomach twisting tighter, as she continued to suck Kieran's cock. 

Mark slid his finger inside of Cristina, and stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust to the feeling. When she rocked her hips back again, Mark began to thrust his finger in and out at a steady pace. Cristina groaned around Kieran's cock, and so Mark added a second finger, and curled his fingers as he thrusted in, in a way that made Cristina see stars. 

She pulled away from Kieran's cock with a gentle  _ pop,  _ and she whined, high pitched and desperate. The boys looked at each other; Mark bit down on his bottom lip, and Kieran smirked. 

Still dazed from pleasure, Kieran sat up and moved out from beneath Cristina, plumping the pillows as Mark guided Cristina back onto the mattress. She closed her eyes, sinking into the bed sheets. She was already exhausted, but she could feel Kieran and Mark shuffling at her feet, and she’d never wanted anything more than she wanted her boys right now.

She opened her eyes slowly, and glanced down towards the foot of the bed. Kieran's eyes met hers and he winked, moving towards her and gently nudging her legs apart with one hand. He picked up from where Mark left off, sliding two dexterous fingers inside of her and curling them upwards. Cristina reached for Mark, who had taken a seat next to her head, and grasped at his hand, her toes curling as Kieran continued to hit that  _ perfect  _ spot with every movement. 

"Kier," she whined. "More, please." 

Kieren upped the pace, working the bundle of nerves inside of her with every thrust of his fingers. Cristina could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge once again. 

"Mark," she whispered. "I am so close." 

Mark leaned down to trace her jawline with his fingers. "Not yet, my love." 

Cristina whined her reply, clenching around Kieran's fingers.

Kieran cleared his throat. "Mark?" he began. "Would you do the pleasure? I would love nothing more than to watch my two loves make love to one another."

Mark looked taken aback, but he nodded keenly, pausing to press his lips to Kieran's as Kieran pulled his fingers out from inside Cristina. The two boys kissed, long and languid, and Cristina felt like she was going to explode. 

She opened her legs a little further, wriggling anxiously to get comfortable. Kieran laid down besides her, and propped himself onto his side to gently kiss along the runes on her neck. Mark positioned himself between Cristina's legs, taking his cock in his hand and slowly lowering himself down. 

"Cristina, is this okay?" he asked. 

Cristina nodded, a groan rolling from her tongue as Kieran nibbled over her collarbone. 

Mark lined his cock up with the hole of Cristina's cunt, slowly pressing himself inside. Cristina's eyes grew wide and her breath hitched, unsure of the new feeling. Mark remained still, awaiting Cristina's permission to continue. 

Cristina wasn't sure what she was feeling. The sensation of having Mark inside her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It stung slightly, but the pain eased the more she relaxed, and let her body adjust to Mark's size. 

On top of the physical ecstasy coursing through her body, Cristina felt so much  _ love.  _ She wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky, to find her boys and to be able to have this kind of relationship with them. She felt elated. 

She looked up to see Mark looking down at her cautiously. She smiled up at him, lifting her knees up to her chest to give easier access. "You can move, my love," she murmured. 

Mark took hold of her ankles and propped her legs up over his shoulders, as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. Cristina winced, but upon noticing Mark frowning at her, concerned, she whimpered, “Please, don’t stop.”

He wouldn’t disappoint his love. He set a rhythm - one slow and steady and so gentle - and kept his eyes locked on Cristina’s face as he fucked her. It wasn’t long before she’d gotten a little more comfortable, and it didn’t really hurt anymore - it was now just a very strange feeling, one that made her feel like her whole body had been set alight.

Cristina wrapped her legs around Mark’s legs, pulling him closer, and reached up and latched her fingers into his blond locks, tugging at the roots gently. Mark groaned, surrendering, and let Cristina drag him down and slide her tongue across his bottom lip. The pair kissed fervently, and Mark fucked Cristina deeper, their tempo quickening.

Besides them, Kieran was wanking himself, his eyes never straying from Mark and Cristina. Every moan and groan, every kiss and every slap of skin against skin went straight to his cock. This - seeing the loves of his life love each other so intensely - was a million times worth the wait.

Kieran and Mark came within seconds of one another; Mark fell forwards, burying his face in the crook of Cristina’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. That was all it took to tip Kieran over the edge, and he came with a shout, spilling onto his stomach. The following minutes were filled with panting and the faint sound of racing heartbeats.

Eventually Mark rolled off of Cristina, pressing a kiss to her cheek and settling down against her side. Cristina reached out and passed Kieran a cloth they’d left on the bedside table, and Kieran cleaned himself off before laying back down. He hooked an arm over Cristina’s stomach, and leaned over to kiss both Mark and Cristina in turn.

“How was that, my love?” Mark asked, once the trio had come down from the peak of their high. 

Cristina smiled sheepishly. “Wonderful. Of course it was wonderful.”

“My Lady of Roses,” Kieran sighed. “You deserve the world.”

Mark pulled the duvet up from the foot of the bed, draping it across Mark and Cristina before settling under it himself. He laid his head down on Cristina’s chest, letting the thud of her heartbeat be the only thing he cared about in that moment. 

“I love you both,” Cristina announced, her voice light and drowsy as she began to drift in and out of sleep. She felt the boys snuggle closer to her sides.

“My love for you both knows no bounds,” said Kieran proudly, his head settling on Cristina’s shoulder.

“Love you too, dorks,” Mark chuckled.

And that’s where they stayed, until the three fell asleep, more content than they could have ever imagined.


End file.
